Sweet Exhaustion
by AlternateTimeline
Summary: A MattxMello one shot, slash warning obviously . Shower, lemon, scattered clothes, need I say more?


A/N: This is a RolePlay that my friend Alex (check her out on deviantArt -- flock-of-doves . deviantart . com , no spaces) and I did together. We liked it so much that I edited and posted it as a one shot. Basically... it's a yaoi lemon with Matt and Mello. My first lemon ever. And boy was it awkward. Ha. I hope it turned out ok!

Here's you're friendly warning... YAOI. BOY ON BOY. SEX AHEAD. PRON. OH NOES! Flames appreciated. lol. They shall fuel my creativity. (or lack thereof D:)

Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I don't own the series, Matt's goggles, or Mello's left shoe.

I hope you enjoy it!

..

Mello spread out on the bathroom floor, ready to sleep- or die for how tired he was -and sighed, "MAAATTTTTT!" he yelled, being so sore that he couldn't get up. They had been standing on the roof all day, Matt took up the only chair and he'd been standing for eleven hours straight.

"What do you want now?" If Mello was whining about his 'borrowing' of his motorcycle yesterday again, he didn't want to hear it. Even though he knew he should go check on the blonde, he had been working on this level for the past fifteen minutes. No way was he quitting now.

"I'm sore! And I'm hungry! And I want to sleep! But I can't get up." Mello rolled his head to one side. Staring at the bright bathroom light was getting to him, and hurting him more. Matt rolled his eyes. Good thing Mello was in a different room, or he would have been punched for that.

"Fine, I'm coming." Oh the things he did for him. Matt hastily pressed the pause button and dropped his controller. He loped over to the bathroom door and leaned against the door frame.

"Well? What do you expect me to do?"

"What else?! Help me up!" he growled, holding up his hand for the red-head to obey his command. Matt suppressed the urge to laugh and bent down to offer the blonde his gloved hand. What he didn't expect was for Mello to yank him down sharply so he landed awkwardly across the other man.

"Mello! What the hell?!"

"What the hell yourself! You should've known! Dumbass! Get off!" he yelled in his ear, squirming uncomfortably.

"You're the one who pulled me down here!" Matt paused in mid-rant, and evaluated his situation. A slow grin crept across his face. "And, now that I'm down here, I really don't feel like moving. I kind of like seeing you under me, helpless, for once." Matt smirked at the furious blonde.

"You're the one who didn't brace himself!" Mello tried to sit up, but the red head was over his chest and his arms were in the wrong positions to push Matt off. "And what do you mean 'helpless'?! I'm not fucking helpless!" Mello yelled.

Matt grabbed both of Mello's wrists and forced them to the ground. "No, now you're fucking helpless." Oooh, he was going to pay for this later. He could tell by the fiery glare that Mello was giving him. If looks could kill... but it was worth it.

Mello tried to squirm again, shifting his hips back and forth. "Dammit, Matt, what the hell?" he practically screamed. The fucked up perv. What was he trying to do?

It took all of Matt's self control to not screw Mello senseless right there. Didn't the blonde realize what he was doing? Each move he made under Matt was agonizing for Matt's self control. If he moved his hips once more, Matt didn't think he could be accountable for any further actions.

Mello looked up at Matt. "Matt, get off!" he growled, pushing his hips off the ground to try to get Matt off. _This is uncomfortable_, he thought, a grimace on his face followed.

At Mello's last movement, Matt's eyes rolled back uncontrollably. _Fuck it all. _He gave in. And who could blame him? He had testosterone rushing through his system and a squirming blonde Adonis beneath him. Mello had thought that he couldn't get any closer to the floor, but he was wrong. Matt's full weight descended upon him as his lips crushed into his friend's. Mello squirmed underneath Matt's, trying to break his wrists free, but he nonetheless responded to Matt, opening his mouth little by little. Matt was taken aback at Mello's sudden willingness. Usually by this point, he would be against the wall with a black eye. His mind vaguely wondered what had changed, but his want took over. A battle of tongues ensued, and Matt struggled futilely. Even though Mello was the one pinned against the hard tiled floor, he refused to be dominated in any other way.

Matt sighed in exasperation as Mello forced himself into Matt's mouth, and then moaned as Mello got to work. Mello tugged hard enough on his soon-to-be-lovers grip hard enough to get one of his hands free. He tangled the gloved hand into Matt's hair, ripping the goggles off forcefully as he tried to get his other hand free. Matt inwardly sighed. If Mello broke another pair of his goggles in a fit of aggression, he would pay dearly. Matt barely finished that thought before Mello began to suck fervently on his neck vein, making his blood pulse. Then Matt couldn't have put two words together if he had wanted to. Mello opened his eyes in slits, seeing his surroundings and measuring how much Matt could take by the look on his face. He bit down on Matt's collar bone, earning a well sized moan out of him. _He's willing enough... Let's see if he has the courage. __Mello mentally smacked himself upside the head; he wanted it, but didn't at the same time. It was such a confusing feeling._Mello paused slightly, and it took all of Matt's self control to draw back, panting slightly.

"Something... wrong... babe?" He breathed. He couldn't help but grin into that gorgeous face. Mello still had his eyes half closed and the two were breathing in-sync, making it seem like they were one entity. Matt grinned, and shook his head, not in opposition of the offer, but at Mello's consistent climb in kinkiness. What next, handcuffs and whipped cream? Matt slid off of Mello's panting form, taking his own sweet time, knowing that each inch of friction must be delicious hell for the blonde. He grabbed Mello's wrist once again and pulled him quickly into his arms, nibbling at his bottom lip. With one hand, he twisted his fingers through Mello's hair. With the other, he fumbled behind him for the shower knob.

Mello looked reproachfully at Matt. "Can you go any slower?" he reached back, turning the knob and then pulling it out to turn on the shower, "I could've done it with a blindfold on," he bragged, unzipping Matt's pants. _I swear, _thought Matt, _my eyes are going to be permanently stuck to the top of my eyelids if Mello keeps being ridiculous. _He kicked his jeans off, and hoisted Mello into the shower. Matt flashed Mello an uncharacteristically evil grin. Without even bothering to shut the door, he sharply twisted the cold knob, which earned him a shriek from the blonde.

"I thought we'd need a cold shower for what we're about to do," smirked Matt. "Let's get you out of that vest," Matt murmured. His had twice the motivation... on the one hand, he _really _wanted Mello's smooth skin against his. And on the other hand, that vest was not cheap, and no way was he shelling out more cash to keep the blonde's closet full. Matt nipped at Mello's neck as his fingers, nimble from so much gaming practice, quickly unzipped the vest.

Mello looked at Matt suspiciously, "Matt, why so hasty?" he asked, a smirk growing on his face as he lifted up the gamers shirt, waiting to get close.

"You should know why. It's your god damn fault," Matt practically growled. Usually, Mello was the aggressive one, but today he was being surprisingly held-back. Matt wasn't sure if he liked it. But either way, as much as he hated to admit it, it was quite a turn-on. Matt had flung Mello's vest out of the shower and started on his pants. _Damnit, how does he wear these so tight?!_

"Yes, I know, it is my god damn fault, but I want to hear you say it to me," Mello lifted his chin to make eye contact, making Matt stop right in his tracks, Mello swiftly took off his pants with a quick, probably magical, swerve of his hand. If Matt hadn't been thrown by Mello's first comment, he certainly was at Mello's agility.

"S-say it? Say what?" he had no underwear on, and, with the pants being flung out of the shower, Matt was completely naked, left with only his Zelda boxers. Mello turned on the hot water for the shower. "Come on, tell me." he said with his hand sliding down Matt's chest slowly. Matt shivered. Despite being in similar positions in the past, he could never get over seeing Mello in front of him. The look in Mello's eyes told him more than the fact that he wanted him. It told him that Mello was all his. Matt was getting short of breath.

"I... What? Sorry?" Matt dragged his eyes back to greet Mello's and tried in vain to ignore Mello's wandering hand.

Mello frowned, then sighed, rolling his eyes, "Whatever, I know the reason, just do whatever." he pulled Matt tightly against his body, waiting for Matt to regain his thinking process in about 45 seconds. Matt's thought process was further disrupted with Mello's lower half being firmly pressed into his own. Matt gasped.

"Mello, I -- aah -- don't know what --" Mello cut him off with a glare.

"Shut up and fuck me, bitch-face." Matt was caught off guard for the umpteenth time that day as Mello's lips crashed into his own once again. Mello let his hands crawl up Matt's back and bury themselves into Matt's wet red hair, "Mmmm..." he moaned as he pressed his tongue out to deepen the kiss. Matt was going crazy. Each little utterance that came out of Mello's mouth drove him to the point of insanity. Matt felt Mello's nails dig into his back and relished the feeling. Matt slipped his hands into the nonexistent space between them. If not for the hot running water, he probably wouldn't have been able to move at all.

"Maaaaatt, I said fuck me," Mello whined, "Fuuuuuck, not kiss." he arched his eyebrow, since the other one never grew back from the explosion.

"Your wish is my command," Matt grinned through the kiss. He maneuvered Mello against the shower wall and trailed his hands down to Mello's pelvis. After what seemed like hours in that position, Matt pulled away from Mello, gasping for air. He raised one hand to Mello's face and extended two fingers. "Suck"

Mello looked completely affronted. "Did you just _order _me to do something?!" Matt marveled inwardly. _I guess I did. Oops. _

"Well, uh, this is what you want, right?" Mello just sighed, then starting sucking on Matt's fingers awkwardly. _Oh, god... I'm going to be __really__ sore in the morning._ he mentally winced, he was already this sore, considering the standing all day thing, and now going to get Matt's thing get shoved up his ass a few times, this was a hard day.

Matt was surprised that Mello actually followed an order for once. He must really want this. _Ah well, I guess I can't disappoint then... _Once he gauged his fingers to be slick enough, he quickly moved them back to their previous position. Matt leaned his head against Mello's neck.

"Ready? Brace yourself," he whispered, lips brushing Mello's ear. Matt smiled into Mello's neck. He always liked to talk big. It was how he coped. He knew him that well. Matt carefully slid in a finger, nudging Mello comfortingly at his slight gasp. Once he had adjusted, he added another. It took all of his self control not to move as fast as possible at the small moan Mello released. Mello pulled up one of his legs to wrap around Matt's body, "Ahh...Mm," he gripped onto Matt's shoulder, waiting for Matt's next move. "Last one..." Matt whispered to Mello. He felt the blonde brace himself as he inserted his third finger. Once Mello had adjusted, Matt paused. They spent a few moments in silence, breathing in unison, each staring at the emotion-filled eyes across from him.

Mello tilted his head to the side, his eyes now closed, it pained him to look at Matt's beautiful green eyes that he rarely saw, "I..." he paused for a moment more, "...I'm ready," he said quietly, his face not changing from his normal, semi-comfortable, but he dug his nails into Matt's back. If anything, Matt trusted Mello to the core. If he said he was ready, then he meant it. Matt inhaled, stealing himself for what was about to come. He quickly and gently removed his fingers then filled the vacated space.

Mello's eyes shot wide open. "Matt!" he gasped, leaning his head back, "Ah..." he tried to relax, but moaning wasn't doing any good for his tense stomach muscles. Matt froze.

"Mel? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He knew Mello wouldn't suffer any lasting damage, and the blonde had incidentally dealt Matt far worse blows. But he couldn't help being extremely overprotective.

Mello shook his head, "No..." he swallowed hard, breathing hard again, "No pain…. Just... surprised," he said, turning his head slightly so he could see the concerned look on Matt's face. _...This is confusing,_ he thought, looking away. Matt was slightly puzzled by Mello's miniscule withdrawal, but there wasn't much either could do at the moment. Matt knew if he didn't release his tension soon, he wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. And, from what he could feel from Mello pressed against him, the blonde felt the same. Matt began to move rhythmically, making sure with each motion that Mello was ok with this. Mello clenched his teeth, trying to contain all the sounds he was letting loose.

"Maaatt..." he moaned. _Damnit! Mello shut up!_ he screamed mentally at himself. Matt gasped. "Damnit! Mello -- it's not fair --" Mello's noises were driving him to the edge much too soon. Matt decided to rectify the dilemma. He slammed his mouth onto Mello's, continuing to thrust all the while. Mello let out a moan that was quickly swallowed by Matt's eager lips. Mello squeezed his eyes shut tighter than he ever thought possible. He tried to get Matt to go faster by wrapping one of his legs around the gamers back, opening up more for his eagerness, and maybe some for his own greedy needs. He ran his fingers up and down his partner's back.

Matt was surprised by Mello's inviting movements, but no way was he going to protest, especially not in his current condition. He didn't think his libido could take it. Matt increased his speed and ferocity. He wondered how it would look... two slim, fit men, drenched from tap water and perspiration, the only sounds gasps, moans, and the steady rain of the shower droplets. _Ha, _Matt thought hazily, _sounds like a really sappy poem. A really dirty, really sappy poem. _And then he had no more capacity for thought. He finally felt himself lose control completely.

They came simultaneously. Matt noticed vaguely that they were always completing each other; Mello's intuition making up for Matt's laziness, and Matt's level-headedness making up for Mello's temper. They filled each other's gaps. _Literally. _Matt almost laughed. Then he relaxed against his master, his friend, his lover.

Mello wanted to moan, but the fact that he couldn't breathe for a few seconds was getting in the way of his request. He relaxed his face, feeling his only leg left on the ground starting to give out. _Long day, plus having stand up sex in the shower..._ Mello thought before his leg caved, all his weight either fell to the floor or into Matt's arms, either would be fine with him at his moment.

If Matt hadn't always put Mello's safety above all else, he would have been too tired to respond. But he used the last of his strength to catch the blonde before he hit the floor. He pulled Mello around in his arms, sliding down the shower wall until Matt was sitting with Mello in his lap, legs intertwined. Matt was so exhausted.

Mello rested his forehead against Matt's, "...This is-- Eeek!" he looked down, seeing Matt's lap covered in his... his... Mello looked up at Matt, "How the hell couldn't I have felt that until now?!" he pleaded. Matt leaned his head back, "We're in the shower, it'll wash off..." he sighed, now totally driven to the point he couldn't keep his eyes open for more then ten seconds.

Matt felt himself drifting off to sleep. He pulled Mello closer and let the water gush over the pair of them. He sleepily blinked his eyes open once more, drinking in the sight of Mello relaxed against him. _If that's not perfection, _Matt smiled and closed his eyes, _then I don't know what is. _Mello blinked a few times, his head resting against Matt's neck. He could hear Matt's heartbeat slow down. Mello decided that he would get comfortable enough to fall asleep, if not, who cares. He pulled all-nighters like this... Mello started at Matt's calm face, breathing slowly. He couldn't stop. It was impossible to rip his eyes away. He didn't want to disturb Matt in this peaceful state, but this was just too an opportunity good to pass up. Mello kissed Matt on the lips gently, "Night, Matty," he whispered in German. Not that Matt would understand what he was saying, but it was good enough. "_I love you."_

..

A/N: Honestly, the end was a bit sappy for me, (Alex wrote it), but that's ok! I'm too harsh on the characters anyway.

COMMENT PLEASE!


End file.
